I Don't Know Why, But I Think Fate Hates Me
by Someguy Named Writer
Summary: His eyes closed and he couldn't feel his body anymore, the only thing he could hear being his slowly beating heart somehow. 'Why… Why things have turned up like this' 'Am I... fated to fail everyone dear to me' Pairings: Undetermined.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs to Hasbro. If I did, I don't think the show would be as good or popular. Oh, and every Royal Guard member would carry chainswords._

* * *

[Prologue.]

The sound of metal clashing against metal and gunshots echoed across the empty school grounds.

Twilight Sparkle, bearer of the Element of Magic, lay in the cool grass with several small cuts and bruises across her body as she tried to get up again, her friends and Spike not too far away from her and sharing her same condition but unconscious.

The dark red sword tried to cut in half its target, yet his reflexes were fast enough to parry the attack with the cannon of one of his handgun before he rose the other, took aim and started to fire.

The teenager girl with long black hair and dressed in a dark purple gothic dress leap away from him and, putting the end of her swords hilts together, started to spin her weapon, reflecting the bullets away.

"Tch. Sure, make fun of me and my limited-to-physics body." the teenager dressed in black grunted as his handguns clicked empty before he threw them away as from his sleeve two kitchen knives came out before he dashed forward to meet his target again.

Pulling her swords apart and holding each in each hand again, the gothic girl moved them just in time to block the knives before kicking the teenager in his stomach, pushing him away and free to try to cut him again.

The male teenager threw himself to the ground, narrowly missing getting beheaded before rolling to his left, evading getting impale by the other sword and-

Brown eyes widened in shock, looking at the girl's dead sky blue eyes before they turned to the spear made of solidified blood stabbed in his stomach.

**"Not so genre savvy anymore?"** a deep inhuman voice said as the spear melted back into one of her sword and the swords melted back to the large wound in her palms.

_'No. I… can't die like this.'_

The teenager threw his weapon at the girl yet she merely gave it a backhanded slap, snapping the knife's blade in half before her blood flowed from her hand and turned into a sword again and this time stabbing it into Valentine's chest.

**"Game over… Dante Valentine."** The voice said before bursting into a cruel laughter, as the gothic girl walked past him, leaving 'Dante' pinned to the ground, a pool of blood forming under him, **"And guess what… your _little friends_ are next."**

_'I need to move!' _the teenager thought as he tried to stand up again yet his body failed him, tears starting to form in his eyes, _'I can't let them die like this… I promised I would protect them. I promised they would see Equestria once again!'_

His eyes felt heavier and they started to close, the figure of the gothic girl slowly turning blurry as they walked towards the Mane 6 and Spike.

His eyes closed and he couldn't feel his body anymore, the only thing he could hear being his slowly beating heart, _'Why… Why things have turned up like this?'_

_'Am I... fated to fail everyone dear to me?'_


	2. Chapter One

[Chapter One.]

* * *

In a sphere of light and smoke, Twilight Sparkle materialized on the cold stone floor of Luna's Old Throne Room. After clearing her lung of smoke, the mare looked up and couldn't help but gasp as she saw the imposing figure of a chuckling Nightmare Moon, the Elements held with her space like mane as lightning cracked down from all sides.

_'I have to get to the Elements!'_ the lavender coated unicorn thought and looked at the alicorn with narrowed eyes, stamping her hoof in challenge as determination and fury filled her.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon said as she looked down at the mare with narrowed eyes too, half amused and half interested.

The unicorn's horn shone brilliantly before she charged forwards.

Nightmare Moon lowered her own head and started to race forward, their horns aimed at one another. However, before they could meet, a ball of magic swallowed Twilight and she disappeared, the alicorn halting in surprise before turning.

With a lavender flash of light, the unicorn appeared next to the Elements, with a groan of discomfort, and so lowered her horn.

"Just one spark!" Twilight whispered hurriedly as her horn glowed, the Elements glowing in tandem, "Come on! Come on!"

Furious, Nightmare Moon's eyes and horn glowed bright white and she too was gone in a flash of light, appearing before a surprised Twilight before unleashing a barrage of bolts of lightning unto her.

"AAAH!" the mare cried as she was sent flying away towards the wooden door, the Elements of Harmony still glowing and flying with her.

"NO!" Nightmare cried as she realized her mistake before transforming back into her Ethereal Cloud form and rushing towards the fallen mare.

Adrenaline pumping through her body, Twilight ignored the pain running through her and continued the spell. Electricity crackled between the Elements and into Twilight, who got shocked away again.

Nightmare Moon reformed, yet she went wide eyed as she realized she was standing right between the Elements, which seemed to be reactivating.

"NO! NO!"

The lavender unicorn allowed herself a weak smile of victory, and then the Elements powered down.

"But..." Twilight gasped, "Where's the sixth Element?!"

Nightmare Moon laughed cruelly as she reared back high before strongly bringing her hooves down, creating a shock-wave which shattered the Elements. "You little FOAL! Thinking you could defeat ME?! Now, you will never see your princess of your sun! The night will last FOREVER! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cried as her mane rose up, twisting and turning.

"We're coming, Twilight!"

"We'll be there!"

"Don't worry!"

Twilight's ears perked as her new found friends' approaching voiced reverberated through the throne room's entrance. With a gasp, her pupils first contracted and the expanded to their fullest, epiphany flashing in her eyes.

"You think..." she started as she slightly struggled to stand up, her body still feeling slightly numb, "...you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?!" she cried as she glared at Nightmare, making the goddess flinch, "Well, you're wrong! Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!"

The shards of the Elements shuddered and started to float around Nightmare Moon as Twilight's friends walked into the room.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of HONESTY!" Some of the floating Element shards encircle the orange coated blond manned hat wearing pony.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of KINDNESS!" Surprised, the yellow coated pegasi looked at the shard circling her as well.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of LAUGHTER!" The Pink Earth Pony jumped in joy as she got her own shards.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of GENEROSITY!" the white coated unicorn just allowed herself a smile when she saw her shards.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of LOYALTY!"

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Elemental shards now orbited all of Twilight's fine friends.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare cried barely restraining herself as she looked at the lavender unicorn fearfully.

"But it did! A different kind of spark! I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you! The spark ignited inside me when I realized you all…!" Twilight was barely restraining herself from bursting into happy tears as she looked at her friend before turning towards Nightmare Moon again.

"…Are MY FRIENDS!"

A stone globe formed over Twilight's head, Nightmare Moon shielding herself from its glow with one of her wings.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are united by the 'spark' that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: The Element of MAGIC!" The Element of Magic engulfed the six friends and the shattered Elements fused together into jeweled necklaces around the five mare's necks while Twilight's element reformed into a crown upon her head.

The Elements gleamed with power and then discharged a double helix rainbow, which spiraled up before descend upon Nightmare Moon.

As she cried one last time while kicking her forelegs in despair, she shot a lightning bolt towards the Elements of Harmony, her attack hitting the Twilight's tiara and leaving a barely noticeable dent on it.

The rainbow built itself into an impenetrable cyclone, and everything was engulfed into a flash of light.

When the flash died down a few minutes later, the six new bearers of the Elements of Harmony found themselves lying on the cold floor of the castle as soon as they awakened, groaning in discomfort.

"Ohh... my head!" Rainbow Dash moaned weakly as she stood up.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked, looking around.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Everypony turned towards the white unicorn as looked at her.

"Why, Rarity, it's so lovely!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"I know! I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said as she waved her tail back and forth, it looking just like before cutting it for that water serpent Steve.

"No, your necklace! It looks just like your cutie mark!"

"So does yours!"

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie cried cheerfully as she hopped up and down around the place.

Rainbow Dash nodded proudly as she looked at her own necklace before letting out an "Aw, YEAH!"

"Gee, Twilight," Applejack Ah thought you were just spoutin' a lotta hooey, but Ah reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship!"

'Yes.' Twilight thought as she looked around with a shy smile, 'I admit I was just throwing stuff without thinking it too. Maybe this is when your heart speaks, rather than your mind?'

"Indeed you do." a familiar voice suddenly, the sun rising past a window as with a flash of golden light appeared-

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried jubilantly as she went towards the alicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student!" the white coated alicorn smiled as they gave snuggled up to each other, almost like if it were a hug, "I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale!" the unicorn said as she looked at the immortal goddess skeptically.

It was then that Celestia allowed herself one of those pranking grins she loved to do, "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will, as well." she explained as she turned around, "Princess Luna..."

Twilight follow the gaze of her mentor and saw Nightmare's Moon armor laying broken and smoldering on the floor before melting into a black liquid and draining off between the floor stone as further away laid a small blue alicorn, who awakened with a gasp as Celestia walked towards her.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us." the white alicorn said as she went down on her haunches, "We were meant to rule together, little sister,"

"Sister?!" Twilight and her friends cried in shock as they looked at the duo in shock.

Celestia stood up and asked, "Will you accept my friendship?"

The ponies present but the sisters' leaned forward.

"Whooah!" Pinkie said as she toppled forward, having leaned too far.

"I'm so sorry!" Princess Luna cried as tears fell freely from both alicorns," I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you t- Huh?"

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, "What's wrong?"

"The natural magic in the castle... it is growing at an alarming rate?"

Twilight looked at her teacher in confusion, when a spark coming from her tiara stung her horn, a hiss of pain then escaping from her lips.

"Twilight, dear, there's a small crack in your tiara." Rarity said worried.

Celestia and Luna turned quickly towards the mare and gasped, "A crack in the tiara?!" they cried in unison before Celestia added, "Twilight! Take it off!"

Taking hold of it with her magic, Twilight was about to throw it when she saw into the jewel's reflection a dark shadow walking towards the group, wearing a golden crown.

Reality itself was frozen for the briefest of moment and then the crack in the tiara spread further, a strong white light coming from the spider web like fissure.

And then the tiara exploded.

* * *

The first thing Twilight Sparkle saw when she regained consciousness was the dull grey color of the ceiling above her head.

"Where… where am I?" she moaned with a dry throat as she looked around, seeing nothing but blurry dull colored figures everywhere.

"Shush… Don't speak for now." the voice of a colt told her as a blurry shadow walked towards her before pressing something cold lightly against her lips, "Here, have some water. Your throat must feel like sand, right?"

The 'mare' drank greedily from the glass before finishing with a content sigh, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Indeed." The colt continued as Twilight's vision slowly started to return, "You have been sleeping for almost three days." There was a long pause before the colt spoke again, "Your sight... you still can't see that well, can't you? And your body must feel numb too."

Twilight looked at the blurry figure surprised, "Yes. Everything is blurry right now but it is getting better yet my whole body does feel numb. How could you tell?"

"One, because if you had seen me you would have freaked out already. And two, because if you could actually feel your body then you would have freaked out too."

Her vision returned and Twilight could see the 'colt' she had been talking to for the last minutes.

Except it wasn't a colt. _At all._ In fact, he wasn't like any kind of creature she had seen or read about in her books EVER.

IT stood on its hind legs and had claws, like Spike, yet those claws didn't look quite like claws. Most of its body was covered by the clothes it wore, a white shirt, dark grey trousers, black shoes and a dark red tie hung loosely around its neck. It looked like it had neither fur nor tail, but rather a pink furless skin, yet it had an auburn colored mane reaching up to his shoulders. And its face… well, it had brown eyes but that's as much as she could tell.

"What are you?" Twilight asked fearfully.

The thing sighed before answering, "A human being. Just like you are right now, I'm afraid."

Her eyes widened, Twilight slowly raised her hooves and saw they had turned into the same pink not-claws the being in front of her had.

And she screamed.

"Good thing the rooms are sound proof." The human being said as he looked outside the window with a bored face.

* * *

There was nothing.

There was nothing to see.

Nothing to hear.

Nothing to smell.

Nothing to taste.

Nothing to feel.

And then, she saw.

She saw the green leaves born from those dark brown branches, slowing dancing with the breeze, filtering the sunlight.

And then, she could hear.

She heard the sound of the wind blowing lightly, and the sound of birds chirping cheerfully.

And then she smelt.

She smelt the unmistakable scent the earth gives after a light rain and of 'fresh' grass, a smell of nature.

And then she felt.

She felt the light texture of her clothes, the damp grass she touched with her hands and legs and the warmth in her lips. That special warmth one could feel only after they had kissed the love of their lives.

She felt so full, so complete.

Everything was... right in the world.

And then, everything went _wrong_.

She felt the light texture of her clothes, yet the damp grass had been replaced by a cold and sterile earth and the warmth had diminished greatly.

She smelt the 'corrupted' world around her, the forest giving away to a mockery of a forest'.

She heard all but the sound of the cicada in the background and the beating of her own heart, and the horrible sound her organs made.

And she saw the black leaves and the light grey branches, and hidden behind them, the light grey sky of a cloudy day.

_'What happened?'_

* * *

_Author Notes: Hello, dear reader and welcome to my story! This is my first try at writing fanfiction so I would be really thankful if you could leave a review. English is my second languaje so I'm sorry if I made any mistake, and if I did feel free to tell me.  
_

_Thank you and until the next chapter!  
_


End file.
